Yakuza Girl
by Sadistic One
Summary: Hyuga Hinata, a seventeen-year-old teen, finds herself living with the Namikaze Clan, after collapsing in front of their complex. Follow Hinata as she lives with Konoha's most infamous gang and possibly fall in love with the head of the Namikaze Clan. How will Hinata possibly keep this a secret from her peers when the boss decides to attend school with her?
1. Chapter 1

Yakuza Girl

Summary: Hyuga Hinata, a seventeen-year-old teen, finds herself living with the Namikaze Clan, after collapsing in front of their complex. Follow Hinata as she lives with Konoha's most infamous gang and possibly fall in love with the head of the Namikaze Clan. How will Hinata possibly keep this a secret from her peers when the boss decides to attend school with her?

Naruto X Hinata

You get an OOC. He gets an OCC. Everyone gets an OOC!

Somewhat Tsundere Hinata

Chapter One

"O-ka-san, I'm home." Said Hinata, who threw her schoolbag to the wooden floor. The one bedroom apartment was quiet. An eerie feeling slammed into the pits of her stomach. It was taboo not for her mother to respond nor her little sister. "Okasan… Hanabi-chan." She said climbing the step towards the main room. Hinata peeped her head into the main room and her heart sunk to her stomach. She was paralyzed; she stared in horror as her eyes gazed upon her mother and sister's lifeless bodies, that were stacked on one another, on the floor.

"Okasan." She choked. Her eyes leaned towards her little sister "Hanabi-chan." She croaked. She wanted to check on them, but her feet refuse to move. Her hands trembled by the sight of blood that seeped into their green carpet. With all her might she picked up her feet and ran towards her only family.

"Okasan." She said shaking the woman. Her eyes were close and her skin was colder than ice. "Hanabi-chan." Her voice cracked. She picked up the seven-year-old into her arms and cradled the lifeless body. Hinata was startled by some ruckus behind her. She swiftly turned around to see three big men standing behind her.

"Aye, Kurama! Don't screw up this time." The middle man spat.

"But Mori, you sure that's the right one. She doesn't gots the eyes." Kurama, a heavy-set man, replied.

Mori spat. "The boss said this was the house and to bring them."

"Too bad Kurama killed them." Micho, the man on the left said.

Hinata was taken back. She got up with shaking legs. "W… who are you?" she managed to speak. "Why did you kill Okasan… Hanabi-chan?" She looked at the vicious men and all they did was laugh and mocked her.

"Kurama, don't kill this one this time." Micho scoffed.

Hinata looked around to see if she can find the best escape route.

"Don't make this hard." Kurama said, his hands outstretch to the girl. The man grabbed the girl, wrapping his big arms around her waist.

"Let me go!" She screamed. Hinata tried to break free, but it was not use.

"Let's hurry up and go." Micho said, shoving his hands into his black trousers.

"I said… let go!" she screamed. She bit into Kurama's arm.

"Ow!" the big man cried. He held his arm.

Hinata fell to the wooden floor. She scurried to her feet as she tried to make her way out towards the door.

"The girl!" Mori shouted.

Hinata was almost close to the door, that is until she felt someone gripped her long purplish hair. "Ah!" she shrieked.

Kurama had took hold of her hair and threw her towards the yellow wall. Hinata held the back of head as a sharp pain shot throughout her head. The picture that hung on the wall fell to the floor, glass shattered all around her. Hinata eyes lingered to the picture of her mother and sister.

"Argh!"

Hinata felt as if her head had twisted. She held the left side of her cheek and looked up at a puffing Kurama. She felt something hot pour down her nose to her lips onto the floor. She wiped her nose, smearing blood onto her ivory arm. Her left eye was slightly closed and she bit her tongue in the process of being hit.

"Kurama." Mori said. "Grab her and let's go. We are already behind."

Kurama gripped her by her school shirt and sling her over his shoulder. The three men stepped outside. It was a full moon out and the starry sky twinkled. Hinata vision was somewhat blurry due to Kurama smacking her on her face.

"What are we going to do about the other two?" Micho asked Mori.

"We'll probably get screwed if they were Hyuga's. That meant we just kill two pure bloods." Mori responded.

"Do you think this girl is a pure blood. She doesn't have those eyes." Micho said with concerned. "Her eyes are brown with pupils."

"Might be contac-

The two jumped as the ground shook for two seconds. The two turned around and witness Kurama laying on the floor.

"Kurama! Where is the girl?" Mori shouted.

"She escaped." He replied. The man was lying on his stomach and his hands by his side.

"What is the matter with you?" Micho growled. "Get up and find her!"

"I can't move my body. She was a pureblood." Kurama replied.

Hinata kept looking behind to see if those men were following her. Her body was aching and heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. She held her chest and leaned towards a wall. Her breathing was quick and her vision was still blurred. She looked up to the starry sky and prayed to God that she could make it to a safe shelter. Hearing some car tires screeching, Hinata made a run for it. Her legs were quivering.

"Ah!" She had fell onto the ground, face first. Hinata tried to get up, but was too weak to do so. "Okasan… Hanabi-chan." She mumbled. Her eyes closed and she lied unconscious on the ground.

Yakuza Girl

Sunlight shined on her face, causing her to stir out of sleep. She quickly got up and she yelped. Her body was aching her so severely. She looked frantically at the room she was in. Where was she? Had the men found her. She shielded her eyes from the sun rays. Strange, if the men had kidnap her, would they put her in a room with a wide glass sliding door. Hinata stared at the view presented in front of her.

Outside, there was a huge cherry blossom tree placed next to a long wall that seemed to surround the property. There was a large pond surrounding the area and a wooden bridge hovering over it. There were variety of flowers throughout the garden and pond. It was spectacular. It brought back memories from her past.

Hinata held her head. It was wrapped in bandage. She felt her cheek and it was somewhat sore. Hinata nearly jumped when she felt something furry touched her. There, a tiny white fox with a red tip on the tail was sitting beside her. The fox seemed to stare into Hinata's soul with its big black eyes. The fox jumped into her lap, making itself comfy. Hinata stroke its head. Last night memories flooded her mind.

The wooden sliding door opened, which made Hinata turned her head. There stood a young lady in an orange kimono, decorated with a vine pattern and green obi wrapped around her waist. Her red fiery hair was pulled into a bun that had a chopstick pin stuck in the center.

"You're finally awake." She said smiling. "Kyu-chan, what are you doing in here?" she said taking notice of the white furred fox.

Hinata was taken back. She had never seen this woman before. Was she the one that told those men to kidnap her? She was going to use her family's secret technique to paralyze the woman, but her body was still weak to do so. She held her stomach, causing Kyu, the fox, to look at her.

The woman seeing this stepped into the room, sliding the door close. She stepped in front of Hinata and kneeled. "I'm glad to see you are awake." The red hair fiery woman said. Hinata remained quiet, not bothering to raise her head to the woman. The woman seeing this act, smiled. "Gomen. My name is Kushina." She said smiling. "My people saw you unconscious in front of our complex and we took you in."

Hinata gazed at the woman. This was her savior. "Gomen!" She apologized. "Gomen. Gomen." Hinata said.

"It's okay." Kushina giggled. "You've been out for three days now. You were banged up, ya know?"

"Three days?" she mumbled. Three days she was unconscious for, three days her mother and sister were dead, three days this stranger took care of her.

"Are you well? Were you running from something?" Kushina asked.

Hinata nodded her head. "Some men were after me and I don't know why." She told her. Truth was, she knew why. They were there for her because she was a pureblood from the Hyuga clan and they wanted to sell her to the underground market. She knew about this. That's why she had to keep this secret by wearing contacts. If this woman had known she was the last Hyuga, she'll probably sell her right there and then.

"My dear, are you well? You said men were after you?" Kushina replied. "Do you need me to contact your parents?"

Hinata felt a lumped lounged into her throat. She pulled her legs into her chest, causing Kyu to jump from her lap. "I don't have any." She mumbled. She knew her mother and sister were dead. Their bodies were cold and lifeless. The image of their lifeless body stuck to her mind. She couldn't cry… wouldn't cry… Was it bad she couldn't cry for them? The pain they must have went through. She prayed it was a quick death for them. Where would she go? She had no family… no one she could turn too. Would if she were to go home? Would their bodies still be there? Would the men be waiting for her?

"You have a lot on your mind." Kushina said. "You must be hungry." She spoke with such a caring voice. It reminded Hinata of her mother. Kushina got up, holding Kyu into her arms. "Let's eat." She said. Kushina turned her back when Hinata spoke.

"You don't know me." Hinata said staring at the woman's back. "Why are you being kind to me?" Kushina turned her head and a smile adorn her face. Hinata was taken back. This lady was like a goddess. Her face slender and beautiful, the way her eyes shined in a playful manner, the way she smiled was mesmerizing.

"Let's eat." She said once more.

Hinata got up, trembling in the legs. She was dress in a simple gray kimono, it was nothing compared to Kushina. Hinata followed the woman out the sliding door and into a long hallway. Kyu jumped from Kushina's arms and onto Hinata's head. Kushina turned around. "It seems he's taken a liking to you."

"H… hai." There was silence between the two. "My name is Hinata. Sawada Hinata."

"Nice to meet you Hinata-chan." Kushina said leading the girl towards a big room. Hinata entered the room and fear struck her. In the room, there were several men or more like mobsters kneeling towards a square table with food spread across it.

"Lady Kushina." They said in unison. They got up and bowed at the woman.

"Hai. Hai." She said.

"Hinata-chan, Yami, was the one that spotted you at our gates." Kushina said pointing towards the bald man who had a scar across his eyes

Hinata bowed. "Arigato."

"You should be thanking Lady Kushina because I was going to-

"Yami!" Kushina growled. Her eyes were red and her hair seemed to defy the laws of gravity.

"Gomen Lady Kushina!" he spoke.

Hinata looked up at the woman in awe. 'Who is she?' she thought.

"Whenever you see this girl you will take care of her, do I make myself clear?" Kushina said.

"Hai!"

After eating with Kushina and her "goons", so Hinata saw them as, she invited her to stroll through the garden.

"Thank you, Kushina-sama. I did not mean to be a burden to you." Hinata said bowing.

Kushina stared up at the sky. "You needed help, so that's what I did." She spoke softly.

Hinata stared at the ground. "I must leave now, but if there is anything I can do to repay you, please tell me!"

"Leaving so soon?" Kushina questioned. "Do you have any relatives to go too?"

Hinata balled her fist. She shook her head. "I have nobody."

Kushina grabbed her hands. "Then stay here." She smiled.

Hinata yanked her hands back. "Gomen, I couldn't. You've done so much for me." Hinata turned on her heels to run away. She stopped when she was by the entrance of the gates. "I'll repay you back one day, I promise."

Kushina smiled. Hinata ran out of the complex, her hair blowing in the wind. As she was running, she didn't seem to notice the blond hair stranger walking past her.

Yakuza Girl

She was weary and tired. She needed to get back to her apartment. Stupid idea, wasn't it? But she couldn't leave her mother and sister there. She needed to call the police or something. It's been three days, there was no way those men would stay at her place waiting for her to return. Hinata was finally at her place and she stared at the white apartment. She swallowed whatever she had lounge into her throat and walked steadily towards the entrance. She gazed in the windows first to see if anybody was there. That's when her eyes widened. She rushed into the building and into the main room. Nobody was there. Her mother and sister were gone! The blood that once stained the green carpet was no longer there. It was clean and spotless. She turned to the hallway and the picture that shattered on the floor was not there as well.

"I need to leave." She said. Turning on her heels, her heart sunk. There, five men stood by the entrance of the door with a huge grin on their face.

"Leaving so soon." Mori said spitting the toothpick on the floor.

Hinata stepped back. "Where is okaasan and Hanabi-chan?" she questioned.

"Probably in the ocean." Micho responded with a sick grin spread on his face. "But their eyes were worth a lot."

"Micho!" Mori snapped. "That is enough," he said gazing upon the girl. "Kurama, don't let her get away this time." He demanded.

Kurama stepped in front of her, cracking his knuckles. "You know I couldn't move for nearly an hour!" he screamed at her.

Hinata raised her hands. "You will pay for what you've done!" she said glaring at the man.

"Kurama, don't let her hands touch you!" Mori said. He stared at the girl who was in a crouching position. "So, this is the secret technique of the Hyuga clan." He said impressed. "I've heard so many stories, but I've never seen the actual fight."

"Please don't kill her." Micho said flipping his long black hair. "We need her alive so she can reproduce."

"You sick bastards!" Hinata screamed.

She came full force at Kurama trying to palm him in his stomach, but he dodged her.

"Baka!" he shouted as he punched her in the stomach.

Hinata shrieked in pain as she was bent over on the floor. She held her stomach and vomited on the floor.

"Hey Kurama!" Mori snapped. "Don't cause no serious damage. She's the last one left." He reminded the big man.

Kurama glance at Mori. "I'm not stupid!"

"I never said you were, dimwit." He said shaking his head.

Hinata took it as her chance. "Kurama watch out!" Micho shouted. But it was too late, she got up and palmed Kurama on his arm. The man's left arm dangled by his side. He couldn't move his arm.

Kurama screamed. "You bitch!" he said charging at her. He kicked her, causing her to stumble backwards. He swung at her with his right hand, but she dodged his blows.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Hyuga Clan!" she said as she palmed him into the pits of his stomach. The man screamed in agony as he held his stomach. "This is for okaasan." She shouted. She palmed him on his back. "And this is for Hanabi-chan." She was now crying. The dead images of her mother and sister kept coming back to hunt her. She palmed the heavy man on the back of his neck. There was a deafening silence in the house. Kurama was rocking back and forth. Hinata went to the side in fear the man would fall on top of her. Kurama had falling on his back, eyes opened wide.

"You dumb bitch!" Micho screamed.

"Got her." Mori said wrapping his arms around her.

Micho walked in front of the struggling girl. He gripped her by her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. Hinata spat in his face. Micho wiped the saliva off his face and then proceeded to smack the girl in her face. He then punched her in her abdominal causing her to drop the floor clutching her stomach.

"Let's get her out of her." Mori said.

Hinata struggled to get up. "P… please, leave me alone." Tears gathered in her eyes.

Micho laughed at the young girl. "Men, take Kura-

Micho stared in shock. The two other men that were with him, lied on the floor unconscious.

"What the fuck happened?" Micho questioned.

A tall figure emerged from the hallway. "The girl said to leave her alone." The figure spoke.

"Who the hell are you?" Mori asked the blond man.

"My name is Naruto, head of the Namikaze clan, and you're causing a lot of trouble on my turf!" he said folding his arms.

Mori stepped back. "Oh shit." He mumbled.

"Naruto-sama!" some men came panting in the room. "You can't leave like-

The men that had followed their leader stared at the girl on the floor and the two men were now stepping back.

"Ma- That's the girl who Lady Kushina saved!" Yami, the bald man spoke. "What did you punks do to her!" He growled.

"Go get em'." The blonde demanded.

"Argh!" Yami screamed as he charged at full speed towards the men. While Yami was putting a beaten on the men, Naruto stepped towards the girl who was quivering. He scooped her up bridal style.

"Who are you?" she asked weakly. Her body felt as if it was about to shut down.

"My mother sent me for you." The man responded. Hinata gazed into his blue eyes before she fell unconscious. "Yami, clean up this mess." And with that being said, he walked outside with the young girl in his arms.

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hinata nose tickled as she felt something moist touched her. She tried to push whatever it was away, but was met with the thing licking her hand. Her eyes fluttered open and big black eyes stared at her.

"Kyu-chan?" she questioned.

The fox's ear perked up by the sound of his name. He walked in a circle before snuggling in to the crook her neck. She rubbed his back and she could hear the fox purring by her touch. Hinata gazed at the room and noticed it was the same room she was in prior.

The events from last night made their way into her head and she sulked. She was the only Hyuga left, she had no more family- she was alone. Kyu sensing the girl's sadness, touched her right cheeks with his small paw. Hinata glanced at the fox and patted him on his head.

"I'm quite impress Kyu-chan has taken a liking to a stranger."

Hinata looked up at her savior and smiled meekly. She got up shakenly and attempted to bow at the woman, but stumbled over. Kushina was able to catch the girl before she collapsed.

"It's okay." She reassured her.

Hinata sobbed uncontrollably as she wrapped her arms around the woman's waist.

"Ha… Hanabi." She cried out. "Ka-san." She croaked.

Kushina didn't utter a word, instead she gently stroked the young girl's head. After Hinata had managed to pull herself together, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I don't know where to go." Hinata said bitterly. She gazed at the woman and kneeled to the floor, her head bowed. "Kushina-sama, please take me in as one of your servants." She pleaded. Hinata needed somewhere safe to rest her head and there was no telling what happened to those murderers. At least with Kushina she was safe, and she truly believe the woman to be some type of goddess.

Hinata lifted her head when she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. The lady was grinning at her childishly. "Hinata-chan," Her voice kind, "stay as long as you like. There's no need to repay me." Kushina said truthfully. It was always her duty to help young girls find their way back into society.

Hinata felt a blush crept on her face. "Yes…"

"Mama!" The wooden sliding door opened, and a furious young man was standing at the door puffing. Hinata gazed at the young man, the same one who had saved her the night prior.

Kushina rubbed her temple. "I'm kind of busy, Naru-chan."

Naruto took note of the guest in the room and grinned. Oddly enough, it reminded Hinata of Kushina.

"You're finally up!"

Kushina groaned. "Hinata-chan, let me introduce you to my son, Naruto." Kushina said standing up. She walked up to the blonde boy and patted him on his back- harshly.

He coughed and glared at the red headed woman. Hinata was finally able to make out his face. He was tall and slender; the orange kimono had falling slightly off his shoulders revealing his tan skin and bare broad chest. Hinata took note of some bandages wrapped around his waist, and a sword dangling by his side. His blue eyes were mesmerizing, and she felt she could have spent the whole day looking at them.

Naruto stared at young girl who was kneeling in front of his mother. He saw her long blackish/purplish hair swopped to her side and her big brown eyes that looked hurt- or betrayed? Her skin was pale and look soft and smooth. Naruto was captivated by her beauty, the way her pink lips pouted and the size of her small nose. His eyes roamed her face, and they went down to her chest area. The gray kimono she wore, was slightly too big for her, so it exposed most of her ivory skin.

Unaware she was staring at the young man, Kushina cleared her throat, breaking their gaze.

"Naru-chan, from now on Hinata will be staying with us. So, please treat her like the little sister you never had."

He nodded his head slowly. Kushina smiled at her son. She knew he would listen to anything she told him because he was obedient… or possibly completely petrified of her. She shrugged. Who knew?

"Naru-chan!" she barked. "Run some hot water for Hinata-chan." She demanded.

"Which room will she be staying in?" he asked, trying to gaze away at the magnificent creature in front his mother.

"The empty room next to yours." She said.

Naruto eyed his mother suspiciously. Whatever reason his mother had for placing the girl next to his bedroom was for a purpose.

"Okay." He murmured as he walked casually to the spare room.

Kushina turned to face the girl once more and helped her up. "Now, Hinata-chan do you attend school?"

Hinata nodded her head as Kushina beckoned her to follow along. The two walked through some corridors.

"Really!" she said surprised. "What school do you attend?"

"Sartori High." She replied.

Kushina clasped her hands together. "Amazing." She said delighted. "I only wish Naruto can attend school." She sighed. Hinata remained quiet. "When his father passed away, he dropped out and insisted that he stay here to run the family's business."

Hinata tilted her head. "I'm sorry to hear that." She whispered. She thought about it. What business did they have? The blonde boy didn't look capable of running a business, but yet again, looks can be deceiving. Last night event made their way back to her mind and she remembered him shouting, something about… Namikaze…clan… turf. Hinata passed by some rooms that had the goons in them. She glimpsed at them once more and noticed one of them had punched a man wearing a business attire out cold. She froze in her tracks as she saw… Yami! He was tying the man up and placing tape on his mouth.

She quickly ran behind Kushina, who didn't realize the look of horror on the girl's face. Should she tell Kushina what she had just witness?

As she was about to say something, she jumped when a man was fling across them. Kushina stopped into her tracks, her red hair raised up. A heavier set man ran out the room and froze when he saw Kushina.

"Lady Kushina!"

"Tomo." She said between clenched teeth. "Please refrain from messing up my house!" she barked.

The man bowed as if his depended on it. "It won't happen again!" he cried.

"Now clean this mess up!" she said stepping over the unconscious man.

Hinata did the same.

"I do apologize about that Hinata-chan."

What had she gotten herself into? The man that was gagged and tied down and now this man who was thrown from the room. Who exactly were these people?

Kushina stopped in her tracks and turned to Hinata. "This is your room." She said pointing at the close door. "And Naruto room is across from yours." Hinata took a glance at the dark oak sliding door. "Hinata-chan." Kushina said in a serious tone. "I'm afraid those men are still after you." Hinata shifted uncomfortably. "Do you have something that belongs to them? Maybe money?" she probed.

Hinata shook her head. "I owe them nothing! I don't even know them."

"Why did they beat you up? What happened that night?"

Hinata remained silent. Kushina was a nice woman, but she wasn't ready to tell her the story and the fact that she was the last Hyuga. Kushina sighed.

"Tell me when you are ready, okay?" she said flashing the girl a sweet smile. She opened the door to reveal a gigantic room with a futon in the middle and varies of plants surrounding the room highlighting it. She stepped into the room and saw a gigantic fan placed in the center of a wall and a small library book shelf that had scrolls placed in them.

"You'll be in here from now on and you also have your own bathroom." Kushina said leading the girl to another sliding door. She opened it and her eyes were amazed. In the center of the bathroom, there was gigantic wooden tub that had some water in it. There was a toilet the hid behind a corner, and a sink adorned with vines, giving it an almost garden feeling. It was dim inside, but made the bathroom even more lovely.

Kushina felt the water to see if it was warm enough for her. "I will have Naruto to bring you your clothes and I have some Kimonos you can wear." Kushina said stepping out of the way. "There are some scented oils." She said pointing to the glass oval bottles. "Dinner should be ready soon." She told her before sliding the door closed.

Hinata sighed as she took off her clothes. She climbed up the one step and soaked her body into the tub. It was so nice and warm that she sunk her entire head in the water. She got up and took a deep breath.

It took her sometime to get out the bath tub, but she eventually did. She looked around and noticed she had no towel to cover herself. She opened the sliding door, praying there was a towel in there for her to dry off with. Her eyes widened when she saw Naruto standing there with a white towel and a kimono. She was completely naked and had nothing to cover herself. She felt her body turn red and her ears felt like they were on fire.

He couldn't take her eyes off her. Her slender stomach and curvy hips put him in a trance. The way some of the water droplets ran down her chest and made their way to her gigantic breast before falling to the floor. He felt his penis twitched and he closed his eyes.

"I do apologize. I thought you were in the bathroom." He said. He opened them once more before giving her the towel and kimono. "I'll be waiting outside for you, so I can take you the dining room for dinner." He turned on his heel and closed the sliding door.

Hinata dropped on her knees and stared at the door. She was not expecting that.

The door to her room finally opened and Naruto standing there, posted against the wall on the opposite side. His head snapped up and he stared at Hinata, who blushed uncontrollably.

"Hinata-chan, how are you liking it so far?" Naruto asked as he led her to the dinning hall.

She hesitated at first before responding, "It's fine so far."

There was an awkward silence between them, but Hinata was curious. What business did he run? And who were the Namikaze Clan?

"Um… Naruto…" she trailed off. Maybe it was disrespectful to ask someone what they did?

"Yes?" he said glancing over his shoulders.

"Kushina-sama… she said you run a business." She spoke softly. Naruto hadn't responded. "Last night… you said you were head of the Namikaze Clan?" she said unsurely. "And something about turf…"

They stopped in front of a massive double sliding door that had a swirl imprinted in the middle.

"What exactly do you do?"

Hinata's voice was drowned out when he forcibly opened the door, revealing the dinning room and a loud commotion going on. Everyone settled down when they took notice of their master, Namikaze Naruto. He eyed his minions before giving them a look of approval to continue what they were doing.

He led Hinata next to his mother, who had her kimono sleeves rolled up and one foot on the table as she cheered Yami to swallow down a bottle of sake.

"I can't do it Lady-

"I don't want to hear that you weakling!" she shouted. "Let me show you how it's done." She said yanking the bottle from his hand and chugged the whole bottle down.

Hinata was stunned to see this beautiful goddess act in a such an unlady like way. What happened to the sweet elegant woman? She reluctantly sat down next to the woman and stared at her food. It was so noisy, but no one seemed to mind. Especially Naruto, who was munching down some ramen.

Was it always like this in the household? She felt a little warm and couldn't help but smile. She noticed Naruto staring at her, his mouth stuffed with ramen. He quickly looked away, embarrassed.

The sliding door opened, which made the walls shake. The room fell into an eerie silence as they stared at a man, Kenji, who was panting. Kushina got up as she noticed he was covered in blood.

"Kenji, what happened?" she asked baffled.

Yami got up to help his friend.

"Bring him some water." Kushina commanded.

Another henchman, Bo, took the water to his comrade and they forced him to drink it. "The Akatsuki." He managed to speak.

Kushina eyes narrowed. Hinata was a little shaken by the guy's appearance. Whoever did it look like they were trying to kill him. The guy held his right arm. "Some of them are on there way." He warned before collapsing.

"Yami take him to Tsu!" Kushina demanded.

Yami nodded his head as he rushed out the doors with Kenji slung over his shoulders. Naruto got up abruptly startling Hinata.

"Naruto, you stay!" Kushina said. "We all know who he's after." She said looking worried.

But he didn't listen. "Bo. Lee and Hide, you stay and protect mama and Hinata-chan." He commanded. "I'm going to end this once and for all." He said as he exits room.

"Naruto!" Kushina said running after him.

"Lady Kushina!" Bo shouted as he followed the woman. Lee and Hide followed as well. Hinata took a deep breath as she tried to process what was going on. She got up and ran after the woman.

She stood on the deck, her body pressed against the wooden pole, almost as if she was trying to hide herself, and watched as Kushina was held down by Bo.

"Lady Kushina! He is head of the clan and he is just doing his job." He said trying to talk sense into the woman. After a few struggles, she tired herself out and she stared helplessly at her only son who was standing before the intruder.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto spat. He knew every one of the Akatsuki members and this man he knew nothing of. Were they recruiting?

"My name is Mizuki." The man grinned sadistically. Naruto eyed the man with long shoulder length sliver hair.

"Are you apart of the Akatsuki?" Mizuki mouth twitched up, which quickly irritated Naruto. "Why did you hurt my comrade?"

Mizuki pulled out a gun and aimed it at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Kushina screamed.

Hinata felt her heart quiver as she stared at the gun pointing at the boy. Naruto scoffed.

"What a coward." He mumbled.

"Now, Naruto… Namikaze Naruto." Mizuki said still grinning sadistically. "Our master would like to have a word with you." He said squinting his eyes.

"No thank you." The blonde said pushing back his bangs. "I thought you were someone important. Now if you don't mind, please leave my household." He said glaring at the man with fierce eyes. "I don't know why he would send a paper boy to come for me." He nearly chuckled.

Mizuki barked. "Who are you calling paper boy!" he shouted. "I'll teach you that you ought to respect me." He said firing the gun.

"Naruto!" Hinata and Kushina shouted.

Mizuki eyes widened as he gazed at the boy holding the sword in front of him. He had stopped the bullet using it.

"That was a very stupid move." Naruto said in a low voice.

Mizuki fell to the floor when he was struck by him. The gun had fell besides him, and he tried to get it, but Naruto stepped on his hand, crushing it. Mizuki screamed in pain.

"You better pray that he's alive because if not, I will find you and torture you until you cry for your death." Naruto threatened. He held the tip of the sword towards Mizuki's chin, drawing a little droplet of blood. "I can't believe they send a weak idiot like you to fetch me." Naruto grumbled. "Do they really think I'm weak?"

Mizuki whimpered as his hand snapped. "Now go!" Naruto said releasing his foot. Mizuki scattered to his feet and held his hand.

"You're going to pay for that." He said. "I'm going to kill you myself!" he shouted before running away.

"Humph."

Naruto nearly fell to the ground when Kushina had lounged at him, hugging the boy tightly. "Don't do that again." She whispered, the tears gathering in her eyes. She was never use to it, even when her husband Minato was alive. The man was reckless, but strong and Naruto was following in his footsteps. She didn't want anything to happen to her only son, that's why she cursed this life and Minato. She knew it wasn't the man's fault and he was just following in his father's footstep, but it was so dangerous… too dangerous.

Hinata sighed in relief.

"Mama." He groaned. "Stop crying." He said panicking. "I'm okay. See." He said pointing at his body.

She nodded her head.

SMACK

"Don't you ever do that again!" she screamed. "Have Bo or Lee! Or even Yami be your protector. You irresponsible brat!" She said yanking his cheeks. Hinata couldn't help but giggle. "You're head of the Namikaze Clan! You can't afford to die." She reminded him. "You don't even have no offspring! Have a bay first, then think of dying." She said stomping on his back. She puffed as she walked into the house angrily.

Naruto was twitching on the floor as his body was folded like an omelet. Hinata mustered some courage and walked up to Naruto, who was holding his back in pain.

"Crazy hag." He mumbled.

"Naruto… are you okay?" Hinata said kneeling besides him.

Naruto stared into her brown eyes and slowly nodded his head. His mouth was dry, and his lips chapped. Hinata stretched out her arms and removed some dirt from his soft blonde hair. Naruto took held of her smaller hand and rubbed them against his cheek.

He wondered if he was wrong for doing so, but she didn't seem to mind. Instead she just stared at him longingly. Her hand was soft, and it felt like a feather pressed against his skin.

The moment was ruined when Kyu jumped in front of them, and onto Naruto's face. His claws pierced into his skin.

"Ow! Ow!" Naruto cried. The fox seemed to be glaring at the blonde. "Get off Kyu-chan!" Naruto groaned as he tried to rip the fox from his face.

Hinata giggled as she gently took Kyu off his face. She held onto the fox, who seemed quite content once the girl picked him up.

Naruto glared daggers at the fox who stuck out his tongue.

"Naruto, what exactly do you do?" Hinata inquired.

"I'm head yakuza of the Namikaze Clan."

Yakuza Girl

Hinata stared at the ceiling. She would be starting school first thing tomorrow after missing two weeks of it. Her body was completely healed, and she felt better physically. At nights she sobbed for her mom and sister. She wished it was a dream and prayed she would wake up from this nightmare, but it wasn't. Everything she was going through was real.

She was shocked to find out she was sleeping in a Yakuza clan. After Naruto had told her he was head, she did some digging and saw some books and several articles involving the infamous gang. She was hesitant about staying after finding out, but she couldn't leave. The woman was so sweet and kind to her, and probably the second thing closets to her mom. And the people treated her kindly. And besides, where could she possibly go? She had protection here.

Hinata sighed. She loved her new family, but she couldn't let anyone know she was apart of a yakuza group. She had to play it cool.

The head of clan, Naruto, was interesting to her. She learned some things about him over those two weeks. He was also seventeen years old and was obsessed with ramen. He was a goofball from what she noticed, a happy go lucky goofball, but was very serious when it came down to business. Hinata in a sense, developed a little crush on him.

"Where are you going, Hinata?" Naruto questioned as he saw the girl put on some black shoes. Her hair was straightened, and she wore a black sailor outfit, and white necktie.

"I'm going to school today, Naruto." She reminded him. "I told you this last night." She gawked at him. She noticed he had a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I didn't know it was today." He muttered. "Do you have to go?" his eyes brightened, hoping she would give him the answers he yearned to hear.

"Of course she does, Naru-chan." Kushina said walking up behind them. She carried a square box wrapped in red silk. "You can always join her." Kushina said giggling.

Naruto frowned. "I'm not going to leave you here unattended, and plus I have somethings that needs to be taken care of." He squinted his eyes.

Kushina fan him off. She handed Hinata the bento box. "I made you some food. Please eat well." She told her.

"Thank you."

"We can have him take care of what needs to be done." Kushina said facing Naruto.

"The pervert? I think not!" Naruto said crossing his arms like a stubborn child.

"Have a nice day, Hinata." Naruto said bitterly before marching away.

Kushina shrugged. "Have a nice day, Hinata-chan." She said placing her hands-on top of her shoulders. "Do you want Yami to take you to school?"

Hinata thought about it for a moment before shaking her head furiously. "Not that's okay. I'll leave now!" she said before scurrying off to school.

She smiled at the cutesy girl, who ran out the gate. Her smile quickly faded when she felt a sharp pain zapped through her head. She sighed.

"I should probably eat something." She muttered.

Yakuza Girl

"Hinata! You're back."

Hinata gazed upon her friends and gave them a reassuring smile that she was fine. "Yes. I was just sick."

"For almost three weeks!" Kiba, her dog loving friend, shouted.

"Baka!" a familiar voice said, punching the mutt on the top of his head. "Why must you be so loud?"

"Sakura." Hinata said. She was happy to see her friends. Maybe they would also help her ease the pain.

Sakura, a girl with long pink hair, hugged her friend. "You know," she started, "it would be great if you buy yourself a phone like I told you too." She said. "We were really worried about you. Iruka-sensei even called your house, but there was no connection." Sakura told her.

"Someone went to your house, but there was no answer." Kiba said rubbing the bump the formed on his head.

Hinata were frantic. "Someone… been to my house?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"Oh… um… we moved." She mumbled.

"You should probably have it updated in the registry." Sakura suggested, unaware of the sudden mood change in her friend.

Hinata smiled meekly. "I'll try." She trailed off.

After school, Hinata waved goodbye to her friends before walking away. She didn't have any club activities today, so wanted to go home and catch up on some school work. She jumped out of his skin, when someone jumped from the trees and in front of her.

"Yo."

Hinata gripped her chest and before she knew it, she had punched the figure… knowing exactly who it was.

"Baka!" she screamed. "Don't do that!"

Naruto held his cheek. The anger Hinata held in her eyes, turned soft and apologetic. He looked at her before laughing.

"I'm sorry, Hinata!" Naruto said holding his stomach. "I only wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Safe?" she questioned.

Naruto nodded his head as he leaped up. He wore a black hooded jacket and some jeans pants. "My intentions were not to scare you." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"How was school today?" he inquired.

"It was really nice." She said honestly. "I'm glad to be back."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "I have a surprise for you." He grinned.

Hinata was shocked. "A surprise?"

The two stood outside the Namikaze household. He nodded once more.

"Just wait and see." He grinned like a fool.

Hinata eyed the young boy suspiciously.

"Just wait and see." She repeated back, almost as if she was trying to make sense of it.

Yakuza Girl

"Class." Iruka said gathering his students' attention. "I would like to introduce a new member of our class." He smiled. "Uzumaki Naruto." He said making way for the boy. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Hinata was looking over her book when she giggled mentally. 'I didn't know anyone else who would be named Naru-

"Hiya!"

Hinata's head snapped up when she saw the blond boy standing there, grinning madly.

"What are you doing here!" she screamed as she pointed at the boy. The whole class stared at her suspiciously.

"Surprise!" Naruto exclaimed.


End file.
